


We'll Always Have Quarantine

by Penelope_in_Wait



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Sex, Banter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_in_Wait/pseuds/Penelope_in_Wait
Summary: Sometimes sex is great -- grand even. But sometimes, it is not. This had been one of those times and so a conversation was in order.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	We'll Always Have Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from but welp, here it is.
> 
> Thanks to TrickPhotography for providing feedback and catching mistakes. And thank you for reading.

"So that...was….uhh…"

"Yeah."

Darcy looked around the room. There were no clothes flung across furniture, no crumpled bedsheets, no trail of knocked over items -- everything was in perfect order. The only frazzled looking things were the two humans in bed, sheets drawn up to their chins, who had apparently forgotten how to form sentences.

Darcy started, "I mean, it's not…" her voice trailing off as she struggled. How could she put this delicately?

Steve started in, turning to face her while keeping the sheet securely in place across his waist, "Darce, you're a great girl-"

Darcy put one hand up, silencing a blushing Steve in the process. "Let me stop you right there. You think I'm great; I think you're great. It's a regular mutual appreciation society. But this?" She swept a finger back and forth between them. "This was not good."

"Ohthankgod," Steve muttered as he slumped back, head upward towards the ceiling with eyes closed.

"Yeah. I mean. Wow." She let out a sigh. "We are two good looking people! And while I can't vouch for you, sorry, I am generally stellar in bed. Like A+, 10/10, would bang again. But that was BAD. Like, barely fun -- my socks are still on!" Darcy seemed more baffled than upset. But she was back to making jokes, and Steve took that as a very good sign.

He finally exhaled, this time turning with a broad smile and that playful twinkle in his eye. "You're right. I'm typically a sex god. What do you think went wrong?" He asked with mock concern.

Darcy shifted to look at him, settling into a more prone position. The awkwardness slowly dissipating as the atmosphere gradually came back to normal.

She smirked. "Dunno. I mean, you're not really my type."

"Huh. First time I've heard that since the serum." Steve scratched the back of his head and seemed genuinely puzzled.

Darcy snorted. "Ugh, now you're definitely not my type." Closing her eyes and smiling.

Steve gave her a small shove and chuckled. "Not like that, ya jerk. It's just some folks get pretty into the whole Captain America thing."

Eyes still closed, Darcy's smile took on a bit of an edge. "Oooh, ok. So like, roleplaying your alter ego is your thing. Hey, cool, we all got our kinks." The end of the sentence devolved into laughter as she opened her eyes to catch that famous Steve Rogers eye-roll head-shake combo.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Eh. I walked right into that one." 

Suddenly, silence.

Steve cleared his throat. "So. What happens now?"

Darcy took a beat, and a few deep breaths before responding. "What do you want to happen? Do we pretend like it *didn't* happen? Never talk about it again? Deny any involvement?" She turned to look at him as Steve thought through the options.

"I dunno….maybe that would...be...best?" His face was screwed up tight as if it couldn't believe he would consider it—a slight grimace marring his otherwise handsome face.

Darcy found her face matching his and shook it off before meeting his gaze. "Yeah, that idea sucks. And I'm no one's dirty little secret."

Steve smirked, "what if I'm the dirty little secret?" He started pursing his lips, giving his best Blue Steel.

Darcy full-on belly laughed, brushing tears from her eyes, and smacked him on the chest. "Sure, ok." Seriousness seeped into her features. "For real, though, I don't think we need to flaunt it, but like, if someone asks, I'm not gonna lie."

Steve thought about it a moment. "That's fair."

The moment was interrupted by the growl of Steve's stomach and him sheepishly asking, "well, would you like some dinner?"

"Sure, but I'd like to get a quick shower first if that's cool with you."

"Of course -- help yourself to anything in there."

"Great. Can...you…" she twirled her pointer finger around in a circle, "ya know? Look over there, please?" Indicating to the far side of the room.

"Oh! Of course!" He turned away, closing his eyes out of instinct, but still pointed out, "you do realize I've already seen you naked, right? In the light, too. What is it? 5 PM?"

Darcy snorted, grabbing a clean shirt from his dresser. "Yeah? Well, the show's over, kid. You've had your fun. The circus is now closed." She walked over to the bathroom, closing the door enough to hide her body, and spoke, "but hey, if you could put in a good word about me to Bucky, that would be swell." Her grin growing Cheshire.

Steve looked to the door, eyes snapping open to meet hers, and laughed. "Bucky?!" He asked incredulously. "That's your type?"

Darcy tipped her head and shrugged her shoulders. "He could be -- this girl's got needs, and who knows how long this lockdown is going to last." He couldn't see her fully but knew her hand was on her hip.

"HA! I'll see what I can do...at least we'll always have quarantine." He said wistfully, moving to stand up and grab some pants.

Darcy stuck out her tongue and closed the bathroom door. "Yes, I can't wait to tell my grandkids about how Captain America and I shtooped...once...during a pandemic...no other options were available. Now make me a burger." The shower started shortly after that.

Steve smiled to himself, shaking his head as he walked out into the kitchen. Darcy and Bucky -- now that would be a sight to see. He laughed. She would eat that boy alive.


End file.
